


midnight snack

by altrie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Gentle Dom, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: After their Fall from the Celestial Realm, Beelzebub is overcome by hunger one night when he runs into Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Beel sucking Lucifer's dick as a snack and then it got more introspective...

Beelzebub looks to the next bed where Belphegor is sleeping. Or rather, where he _has_ been sleeping. Beelzebub has been tossing and turning in bed for the past hour but Belphegor has already been asleep for most of the day, waking only to eat something at Beelzebub’s insistence. He’s been sleeping a lot since the Great Celestial War and their Fall to Devildom - Beel has felt intense hunger pangs just as often. Unfortunately, he hasn’t been able to eat nearly as much as his stomach calls for. Devildom food is difficult to adapt to, and he misses the food of the Celestial Realm. Nothing he can eat here quite eases the ache of his hunger like it.

But at times like now, when he can’t sleep at all for the hunger and loneliness, he will make do with what food they have in the kitchen and hope that, with time, he learns to like it. They have smoked roc leftover from dinner, so Beel climbs out of bed to head that way. Although he knows by now that Belphie won’t wake up no matter how much noise he makes, he tries to keep quiet, holding a hand over his grumbling stomach as he leaves the room.

The halls are dark. He’s not sure where all his brothers are; Levi and Satan are probably holed up in their rooms, although Beel hasn’t seen them in days; Asmodeus and Mammon are most likely out, as they have been for most nights since they all arrived here.

Lucifer, as always, is in his study, which Beel knows instinctively even if he didn’t see the light streaming into the hallway from the library. It’s not the first time he’s had to sneak past in the night. He knows he could get in trouble for being up this late, for wandering, for going to the kitchen for a snack (a meal) this late at night when he’s already had a bedtime snack, and a late evening snack before that.

His stomach growls loudly as he thinks about what he’s already eaten this evening. Before he can so much as try to hurry past, Beel hears a sound from the study and footsteps making their way toward him. Realizing he has no choice - Lucifer would scold him tomorrow morning even if Beel _did_ manage to avoid him right now - Beelzebub waits for Lucifer to approach.

“Beel,” is all Lucifer says when he sees him. He’s standing in the doorway of the library, a glass of Demonus in one hand. His cheeks are slightly flushed and he’s smiling gently at him, but Beel thinks he looks a little sad, too. Ever since they’ve moved to the Devildom and the House of Lamentation, Beelzebub knows Lucifer has spent many evenings in his study, where he keeps an ever-growing collection of liquor.

“Sorry, Lucifer,” Beel says. “I’m hungry.”

Lucifer’s smile widens slightly. “All your meals and snacks really aren’t enough, are they?”

Beelzebub’s stomach growls loudly in response. Lucifer laughs softly.

“Come to my study,” he says. “I’ll give you something.”

“Something tasty?” Beel asks.

“Of course.”

Lucifer turns to return to the study without looking back, and Beel follows.

Once there, Lucifer downs what’s left in his glass and pours out more for himself. “I’m sure you want more than just Demonus,” he says.

“Please,” Beel replies eagerly.

“Certainly.” Lucifer leans against his desk. “Come here, Beel.”

Lucifer has always had a strong effect on others and Beel is no exception; Lucifer’s words compel Beel to approach his older brother, standing tall in front of him. Lucifer looks up at him, reaching his free hand up to run through Beel’s hair gently before cupping his face in his gloved palm.

“You’re a good boy.” He breathes the words into the air between them. Beel nuzzles his face into Lucifer’s palm in response, pleased at the words and the jolt he feels from them. Lucifer moves his hand down Beel’s jaw, his neck, and Beel’s eyes follow it down to Lucifer’s own pants, where Lucifer unties the belt loosely slung around his hips. Beel watches in fascination as Lucifer unbuttons and slowly unzips his pants, and then looks up to make eye contact with him.

“Kneel down,” Lucifer says. His voice has lost none of his command despite its lack of volume and the alcohol in his system. It reminds Beelzebub of Lucifer’s authority, here in Devildom just as it was in the Celestial Realm. Beel would follow Lucifer, would kneel for him wherever he follows - and so he does.

When he’s on his knees before him, Beel glances up briefly to see Lucifer taking a drink of Demonus before setting the glass down onto the desk behind him. Beel looks down at Lucifer’s pants undone before him, pushing the fabric of his fly aside, and his mouth waters to see the bulge of his cock in his underwear.

He pulls down Lucifer’s pants and underwear slightly, his soft dick springing free. Beelzebub presses his face close; he can smell Lucifer’s skin, his clothing, the scents familiar and comforting to him.

Beelzebub lifts Lucifer’s cock up and licks at the tip of it. He leans forward to take the head of it into his mouth and sucks on it like a candy, full at the front of his mouth, pushing his tongue under the foreskin. Without realizing it, his teeth scrape lightly at the head, and Lucifer sharply inhales in response. Beel pulls away and mumbles an apology.

“No teeth,” Lucifer says above him. Beel makes a sound in assent and kisses the spot his teeth touched, eager to soothe the pain. Lucifer presses one hand to the top of Beel’s head and rests it there. Its presence is comforting and Beel realizes that Lucifer had taken off his glove as well, the heat from his hand reaching Beel’s skin when Lucifer combs his hand through his hair.

Beel leans in again to mouth and lick along the side of Lucifer’s cock - first one side and then the opposite, his tongue taking gradually larger licks as he goes, feeling a growing need to taste Lucifer, to have him in his mouth. He finally sinks his mouth onto it, half-hard by now, tongue rubbing against the underside as he bobs his head, getting used to its girth. He hums against it, pleased at how it feels. It’s not fully erect but the size and shape of it feels good in his mouth, and knowing it’s Lucifer’s cock makes him feel warm inside.

Suddenly he wants to take it all in, fill his mouth with Lucifer and make him happy, erase the aura of melancholy that’s surrounded him since they’ve lived in this dark house. He wants it to be _him_ doing it - he wants Lucifer to look at him again, his gaze so often turned to Diavolo now and making Beelzebub feel hungry for his attention.

Beel slides his mouth down to the base, taking Lucifer’s cock in its entirety. He leaves his mouth there, massaging his tongue along the underside slowly, feeling Lucifer’s dick harden further and engorge more as he does. His own dick is getting hard in his sweatpants as he kneels there.

“You like having it all in your mouth?” Lucifer asks, voice strained.

Beel moves off him, mouth already feeling sadly empty. “It feels good that way,” he answers. He’s about to return to sucking Lucifer off when Lucifer’s grip in his hair tightens, holding Beel where he is.

“Why does it feel good?”

Beel looks up at Lucifer, confused. Obviously it feels good, doesn’t it? “It feels nice when my mouth is full of you.” Lucifer’s grip on his hair isn’t his strongest, Beel can tell; he defies it to lean forward slightly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick. “I want to make you feel good, Lucifer.”

Beelzebub can see his older brother shiver at his words and feels his hand loosen its grip in his hair. He smiles and leans forward to put his lips around Lucifer again, reaching down to palm his own dick while bobbing his head once more, taking Lucifer’s cock deep again before pulling away slightly, feeling the saliva pool in his mouth.

He pulls off again to look at it, Lucifer’s beautiful red cock wet with Beelzebub’s spit. It looked tasty when he first took it out but it looks especially delectable now, like a shiny candy, so Beel leans down once more to take it in his mouth again, feeling Lucifer spurting pre-come onto Beel’s tongue. Beel moans at the taste of it, trying to swallow it up as it comes.

Despite his efforts, as he bobs his head, Beel feels some of his saliva collect at the sides of his mouth, coating his lips and dripping down his chin.

Lucifer moves his hand to press against the back of Beel’s head, pushing him gently to take in his entire cock. Beel gladly complies, widening his mouth and letting his throat relax to take it all in now that Lucifer is fully hard. He swallows around it as he presses his face against Lucifer, can feel his pubic hair and smell his skin. It’s like the experience of a meal, feasting with all his senses: Lucifer’s warmth so close against him, the weight of his cock in his mouth, the taste of his pre-come, his heady scent, Lucifer’s labored breathing above him.

Beel moans in pleasure at the fullness of Lucifer’s cock in his mouth, his hunger pangs forgotten, replaced with the happiness of being able to please Lucifer. He imagines Lucifer is close because his hand tightens in Beel’s hair and he calls out Beel’s name softly, repeatedly. Beel thrills with it.

Beel stays where he is, would do so even if Lucifer’s grip weren’t in his hair. He swallows around Lucifer’s cock and knows Lucifer can feel the motion of his throat against his cockhead because he cries out and presses his hips forward further. Beel finally feels Lucifer’s cock pulse as he comes down his throat; he can barely taste it on the back of his tongue but drinks it all up happily, swallowing every drop as it spurts forth.

Once Lucifer has finished spilling into Beel’s mouth, he relaxes his grip and brushes his hand over Beel’s hair again, gentle. Beelzebub keeps his mouth on his cock, wanting to feel it soften again there.

Lucifer looks down at him, continuing to pet him, and laughs softly. “You did well, Beel,” he says.

Beel hums in response, happy at the praise. No longer preoccupied with sucking Lucifer off, he quickly pushes down his sweatpants to free his own cock, already leaking. With Lucifer’s softening in his mouth, his lips open wide around it, Beel jerks himself off quickly and roughly, aroused by the feeling of Lucifer on his tongue and the faint taste of his orgasm in his throat.

Lucifer continues praising him. “You’re sweet, brother. So giving.”

His generous words and surprisingly unabashed honesty - surely aided by the alcohol, because Lucifer in the Devildom isn’t nearly as honest as he was in the Celestial Realm - push Beel over the edge, and he moans around Lucifer’s dick and comes hard into his own hand.

After the haze of his own orgasm passes, Beel slips his mouth off of Lucifer’s cock, soft as when he first put it in his mouth. He lifts his messy hand up and licks his own come off, wiping the drool from around his mouth as Lucifer tucks himself in and dresses himself again. Beel’s mouth is full of his own taste and Lucifer’s, mingling there. He feels satiated from it, from his own orgasm and from getting closer to Lucifer, feeling like he could bridge the gap that’s existed between them since their Fall.

Lucifer sighs softly, but without weight. As if echoing Beel’s thoughts, he says, “We both needed that, hm?”

Beel grunts in assent, leaning forward to nuzzle at Lucifer’s crotch although it’s covered once more. “It was good,” he says, honestly, before standing and smiling at Lucifer, his cheeks flushed slightly.

Lucifer pets his head once more with his still-bare hand, combing the locks through his fingers, tidying them after his earlier attention mussed them.

“Go on to the kitchen, eat something so you can get some sleep.”

Beelzebub shakes his head. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Well then,” Lucifer says. “Go to sleep. It’s awfully late.”

“You, too. You’ve been up late a lot lately.”

Lucifer looks taken aback for a moment before returning to his senses. “You’ve been grabbing some midnight snacks lately, then?” He smirks at Beel, who bashfully looks away and rubs at his neck.

“Uh, yeah.”

Lucifer laughs, the sound soft and gentle. “I’ll overlook it this once.”

He turns away to grab the bottle of Demonus on the desk beside his glass, and Beel takes that as his cue to return to his room. Before he leaves, though, he looks back at Lucifer, glass in hand.

“I mean it,” he says, voice firm, brow set. “I want you to get some rest, too.”

“Of course,” Lucifer responds. Beel watches him set the glass back down on the desk and return the bottle of Demonus to the shelf before he follows Beel out of the study, extinguishing the lamps on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share this fic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1298791117073395712?s=20).


End file.
